zero one: young justice fanfic
by a dark hero
Summary: family are brought back together, friendship is made and love is found, bonds are tested
1. prologue

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!

12 year old M'gann was trying to find her D'ak, whom was disobeying orders from the Cybernetic elders to stay away from the war front around an hour later his protector Megan found him near the war front.

(flashback)

They met when they were both 5 years old when D'ak had live on Mars for a while to master his telepathy, telekinesis and flight abilities.

During the time on Mars, D'ak and M'gann had became friends when he was finish with his telepathy, telekinesis and flight training, the Cybernetic elders had came to bring him to Cyber Terra where he will learn energy manipulation and creating thing out of his energy which they call bio-energy.

When they notice that he had made a friend his age they chose to bring M'gann with them as his protector since she already master her powers before D'ak plus the elders realize both M'gann and him share some kind of family resemblance.

Then they ask M'gann, who her parents are and she told them that her parents are the top scientist of the Project omega and since the elders are not allow to tell D'ak, who are his family and the project omega.

**(project omega is a experiment to create the ultimate weapon but it was after project destroyer that was to make the ultimate Martian for their army but it couldn't be control so they had to kill it then they started project omega and the top scientist use their own son who was still a new born they fuse his DNA with Cybernetic being and Human DNA but the Human DNA took away his power to change his appearance and made him look completely human but with the Cybernetic DNA it give him powers that Martians don't have then they name the project after him and give him to Cybernetic elders)**

The elders told M'gann about D'ak past and made her promise not to tell him.

(end flashback)

"D'ak, you know you're not allow to come here." M'gann scold him.

"I know but I just wanted to see the war between Cybernetic fractions that was cause by Dark King." D'ak replied,

"Well let's get going before the elders found out." M'gann

"Ok, M'gann." D'ak replied.


	2. new team, sibling reunion and rage mode

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!

* * *

**...Four years later...**

D'ak has finally completed his training and went to Earth to his friend M'gann already had left for Earth a year ago to see her uncle Martian manhunter and have not hear from her since.

When D'ak got to Earth and choose Zero One as his alias then one night he was patrolling the city when he notice a purple glow at an ally and went to check it out when he go to the ally there was no one and he started to look around when someone knock him out with a some kind of impulse.

Then about a week later Zero One woke up in some kind of custom build prison, when he try to break out but no use and some kind of beam was shot at him taking his energy from him until he was on all fours then he try to contact M'gann for help by using the mind link that they share.

* * *

_...At a base in Mt Justice..._

While Megan was talking to Artemis and Batgirl when she hear D'ak voice in her head calling out for help as images of a cell and a rain forest pop into her head then she ran to Batman and Superman.

"Batman! Superman! can I take a team on a rescue mission at the rain forest!" Megan exclaimed.

"Why?" Batman question.

"Because my friend is in danger and I need to save him if they get a hold of his powers or take control over him, his powers are too great to let fall into the wrong hands." Megan explained.

"How powerful are his powers." Batman demanded.

"Powerful enough to take down the whole Justice League but he has limiter built in place, so right now he as strong as Superman and other superpower heroes." Megan stated.

"Ok, go save him and bring him to the med lab if he is badly hurt." Superman spoke.

"Thanks." Megan replied.

Then Megan got her team and went to save D'ak.

_...Back to Zero One..._

Zero One has pass out from his energy being drain to a dangerous level when he heard a voice from the other end of the door calling his name then he try to get back up when the door bust open he saw about seven people walk in and the six of them he didn't know the only person he did know was Miss Martian.

When they got him out of the prison, he pass out again.

* * *

About week later, he woke up in some kind of medical room and his energy was fully restore then he notice a sleeping M'gann in a chair next to his bed when he got out of the bed he notice that his black and silver jacket was gone he start looking around the room for his jacket until he notice he had a hospital shirt and pants on.

He then started wondering where the rest of his Zero One outfit is at.

(a/n zero one hero outfit is black pair of jeans , a black shirt with black and silver jacket and black pair of shoes and a custom pair of black goggles)

Megan was awoke by the sound of D'ak looking for his Zero One outfit.

"Looking for your hero outfit D'ak?" Megan asked.

"Yeah where is it? and where am I?" D'ak replied.

"It getting clean and repair, it was badly damage and cover in blood." Megan stated, "And you're at Mount Justice."

"Okay, how long was I out cold?" D'ak asked.

"A week." Megan replied.

Then Batman walks in and handed D'ak a pair of new clothes, he then went into the restroom to change into the new pair of clothes.

D'ak walks out of the restroom then he walk toward Batman and Megan.

"Thanks for the clothes but how long will my hero outfit be out of repair?" D'ak asked.

"About an hour and welcome, that was Martian manhunter idea but he had to go on a mission so he had me give them to you.

"what was uncle J'onn's mission?." Megan asked.

"I don't know, he said something about seeing your parents about your friend here." Batman replied.

"Wait? why does J'onn need to see M'gann parents about me?." D'ak question.

"I can't tell you why, it has to be kept secret." Megan spoke.

"Tell me right now! I don't like being kept in the dark M'gann." D'ak demanded.

Then Batman walk away seeing this between them.

"If I tell you, promise me that you won't get mad." M'gann pleaded.

"I won't get mad." D'ak replied.

"You're my twin brother." Megan said with a slight hope that he wouldn't yell or be mad.

"So your parents are my mom and dad, why didn't the elders tell me 10 years ago? and all this time I thought I was a orphan that no body wanted but I really have a family, you knew it all this time and you didn't tell me." D'akk said calmly hiding his sock and anger.

"They couldn't tell you because of our parents." Megan stated sadly, "And I really wanted to tell you but I couldn't."

"I need some fresh air." D'ak replied walking out of the room.

D'ak walk outside the base and started punching some trees to let out some steam about an five hours later he went back inside the base and see Batman talking to Captain Marvel.

"Batman, I would like to join the team." D'ak stated.

"Ok, your team is made up of Beast Boy, Artemis, Robin, Kid Flash, Supeboy, Miss Martian, Batgirl and what your hero alias." Batman replied.

"So that the team and the hero alias is Zero One, where is my Zero One outfit?" D'ak said.

"Megan has it." Batman stated.

"Where can I find her at mostly?" D'ak asked.

"I think she is in her room or with others team members at the beach outside the base." Batman replied.

"Okay." D'ak replied.

Then D'ak went to the beach outside the base and saw his new team, he walks over to them.

"Hey M'gann, can I have my Zero One outfit back now?" D'ak

"Sure it's in my room you can go get it later and are you leaving already?" Megan replied.

"No, I'm part of the team now." D'ak stated.

"That great now! our team is getting more people and glad that you became part of our team!." Kid Flash exclaimed

"Hey bro are you staying at the base?" Megan asked curiously.

"I think so." D'ak replied.

Then Megan hugs him glad that she have him back as her brother.

Super boy started to walk back to base.

"I don't trust him even if he is Megan's brother just watch yourself, we don't know much about him." Superboy spoke.

"Did I do something that made him mad?" D'ak asked.

"No, he just have a hard time trusting or getting use to people." Beast Boy stated.

"I should go talk with him but first did J'onn come back from his mission?" D'ak question.

"Conner well come around soon and uncle J'onn is at a meeting right now talking to Superman about his mission." Megan said.

"Ok I go see him now about why I have powers that Martians don't have and why I don't look like a Martian but human." D'ak replied.

"There something else I didn't tell you." Megan spoke.

"What is it that you didn't tell me?" D'ak asked.

"The reason why you have powers that regular Martians don't have and why you don't look like a Martian is because mom and dad turn you into the ultimate weapon by fusing your DNA with a Cybernetic being which give you energy powers and human DNA which took away your martian appearance and ability to shape-shift well except for shifting into your hero persona, the project was called project omega." Megan explained.

"That why I look completely human." D'ak said sadly.

"Megan, why don't you take him to his room and we meet up back at the mission room." Robin spoke.

"Hello Megan! I completely forgot that I made a room for you knowing that you were coming to Earth after you completed your training!" Megan exclaimed as she drag him to his room which is next to Megan's room.

He looks around his new room when Megan handed him his zero one outfit.

"D'ak remember that during Monday to Friday until 3:00 in the afternoon me, Superboy, Kid Flash, Robin, Artemis well be at school so you will be stuck at base all day with Beast boy or until we can get enroll into our school" Megan explained, "And meet you back at the mission room it the mean room of the base."

D'ak walks to mission room in his Zero One appearance.

"What the mission?" Zero One question.

"The mission is to find the beacon we been detecting for the last 24 hours." Batman stated.

"I'll go check it out alone." Zero One spoke.

"We go on missions as a team and as team leader I expect you to follow every command if you're going to be part of this team." Robin spoke.

"I get that and all, but I think this might be an ambush for me because the beacon signal seem to be Cyber Terra fraction Cyber Reliance there a group against the elders and the order that leads that planet, they think that are giving no inhabitant on the planet but really they're nothing but a group of thugs that I have face a few times but never met their leader." Zero one explained.

"D'ak, please tell me you're joking? why would they be on Earth for?" Miss Martian asked.

"I think they want me because I'm the ultimate weapon like you said, the Dark King and I are big game changers." Zero One replied.

"Then I have to take you out of the mission." Batman stated.

"Sir I can't that you're in charge of this team but if you do that the team won't stand a chance with these guys even M'gann fought them before and hardly made it out alive, I had to go in and save her." Zero One stated.

"No you are to stay here and for your team, Captain Marvel and Green lantern will go with them." Batman ordered.

The team and Captain Marvel and Green lantern went to the desert and end up getting ambush about two hours the Cyber Relaince defeated them and started to wait for Zero One.

"I can't stand this anymore from the mind link I share with M'gann, I already know that the team have been capture." Zero One said to himself.

Zero One disobey Batman orders and went to save his team, when he got to the desert he saw four Cyber Reliance elite and he landed and saw his team and Captain Marvel and Green lantern knock out then he started fight with the Cyber Reliance elite.

Then he notice that they are stronger than the ones he face before.

"Maybe after we give you to Dark King, I'll finish off your little friends." Cyber Reliance elite 1 spoke.

Zero One eyes started to turn deep red as he unleash a roar and he attacked them and started to lose control of himself.

"I won't let you harm my team!" Zero One roared.

When everyone woke up they see Zero One out of control when the Cyber Reliance lackeys fled then he turn to his team and charge at them but Captain Marvel and Green lantern try to hold him back.

"why? is he attacking us?!" Artemis yelled

"I told you not to trust him!" Superboy yelled.

"No! he out of control again!" Miss Martian exclaimed.

"Again? this happens before?" Kid Flash question.

"He lost control when we were 10 the elders had to calm him down." Miss Martian stated.

"what cause him to lose control the last time?" Batgirl asked.

"Last time we were attack by the Cyber Reliance and they almost finish the elders and me off then he went out of control and every time he goes into the rage mode it make his DNA unstable." Miss Martian explained.

"Beast boy, Superboy, Kid Flash help Captain Marvel and Green lantern hold him back while me, Batgirl and Artemis restring his movements and Miss Martian try to calm him down." Robin ordered.

While everyone hold Zero One back, Miss Martian use the mind link to calm him down and his eyes turn back to normal then he pass out.


	3. meeting the parents, unstable dna

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!

* * *

**...Next day...**

D'ak woke up in his bed then he change into his normal clothes and walk around the base then he saw his twin sister in the kitchen.

"Hey what are you doing sis?" D'ak asked.

"Making my lunch for school and uncle J'onn wants you to start attending school to so you can have somewhat of a normal life like the rest of us well except for Beast Boy he has to stay at base and learn from Red Tornado because of his appearance and Batman want a word with you by the way." Megan replied.

"Ok have fun."

Then D'ak went to see Batman.

"You needed to see me sir." D'ak greeted.

"You disobey my orders and nearly put your team at risk." Batman stated

"And if I didn't two members of the justice league and my twin sister plus my team would have been dead." D'ak spat out.

"Ok but never disobey orders again and get in the scanner I need to check your DNA to see if it is still stable." Batman replied glaring at him.

"Ok."

About two hours they finish looking at his DNA coding.

"Well it seems your DNA coding is badly unstable, we need to repair it." Batman stated.

"But the only people who can fix it are my parents and they live on Mars." D'ak replied.

"I'll sent Martian Manhunter and Superman to Mars to see if your parents can fix your DNA coding." Batman said.

Around 3 in the afternoon the rest of the team came back from school they notice D'ak in his Zero One appearance.

"Going somewhere? D'ak?" Megan asked.

"It something you shouldn't worry about and I need your Bioship." Zero One spoke.

"D'ak, what going on?" Megan asked concern.

"Uncle J'onn and Superman went to get our parents because my DNA coding is badly unstable and I'm leaving before they get here." Zero One stated.

"I won't let you leave." Megan threaten.

"Please sis, you really think you can take me on?" Zero One taunted.

"You know even a slight use of your powers can kill you in your current condition." Megan stated.

"Does that even matter at all and why would they help me, who said anything about using my powers." D'ak replied.

"Because they're our parents." Megan spoke.

"If they're my parents why did they give me up, because I was only a lab rat to them." Zero One spat out.

"You're the same as me another lab experiment well at least you're not a clone." Superboy spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Zero One question.

"Do you really think I'm Superman son, I'm a clone of Superman DNA created by people of Cadmus to be a weapon to defeat him, but Kid Flash and Robin free me and now I don't need to be a weapon to defeat Superman when he could be like a father to me." Superboy, "The same can be said about you."

01: ok so we were both created to be weapons.

Then Zero One turn around when he heard someone call his name.

"Hey uncle J'onn and Superman." Zero One greeted.

"D'ak, I would like you to meet your parents." Martian manhunter introduce.

"D'ak, do you know who we are?"

"Yeah you're my parents who turn their son into the ultimate weapon, M'gann told me who my parents are." Zero One spoke with venom in his tone.

"You were the perfect choice for the experiment."

"You could have at last let him know who his parents are." Megan spoke.

"M"gann they wanted to, but the Martian military will not let them." Martian manhunter stated.

"Can we just get my DNA coding fix already." Zero One said in cold tone as shift back into D'ak.

D'ak and his parents went to the med lab to fix his DNA coding while everyone waited outside, about five hour later D'ak and Megan parents walk out of the med room.

"Ok his DNA is completely stable now and his rage mode won't no longer effect his DNA, he'll need to rest for a while."

"You took away his rage mode?" Megan asked.

"No, he has his rage mode, the problem was that his DNA coding could not support it an error that we did not see and might be able to use at will now, if he can control it."

"So we added an upgrade to his DNA to support the rage mode."

"Why can't he control his rage mode?" Robin asked.

"He never learned to master it." Martian manhunter stated.

Megan and D'ak parents left back to Mars, then around nine at night Megan went to check on her brother, D'ak was still in the med room and has not woke up since they fix his DNA coding.

The next thing she knew Robin walk in the door way along with Artemis.

"What are you guys still doing up, shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Megan asked.

"We need to talk." Robin spoke.

"Okay."

"I know he's your brother but I can't have him on the team, his rage mode put us at risk and as team leader I need to put the team safety first and he has to leave." Robin stated.

"No Dick, you can't do that and without him we're no match for the Cyber Reliance and they're after him." Megan replied.

"Fine."

Then Robin left.

"Are you going to be alright?" Artemis asked concern.

"I'll be alright, why does nobody on the team trust him but you.

"You remember Cheshire." Artemis said.

"Yeah, why?" Megan replied.

"Well she my sister and my dad is Sports Master." Artemis stated.

"So we have been fighting your family, wait if they're the bad guys then how are you a good guy." Megan replied.

"Well my mom spoke with Batman and Green Arrow about my 'after school activities' and here I am, I don't want you guys to end up like my family, I trust him because he your brother and I want to be his friend plus I know what he going through." Artemis explained.

"Ok I wanted him to stay with me at the base, so Batman ask me if he could be part of the team and I said it up to him, when he ask to join the team I was shock that he wanted to join the team and not be on his own, the reason why I wanted to him to stay is so he can make some friends." Megan explained.

"He has one friend already." Artemis said softly.

Then Artemis left.


	4. school

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!

* * *

**...3 weeks later...**

Megan knock on D'ak bed room door at five in the morning Omega open his door.

"M'gann, do you know what time it is." D'ak spoke tiredly.

"Here get ready and put these on." Megan said as push a pair of clothes into her twin chest.

"Why I have not been accept by the school yet?" D'ak asked.

"You were accepted yesterday." Megan stated.

"Ok, I'll get ready." D'ak sigh in defeat.

"Wait for us at the base entrance." Megan said as she leave.

"Ok."

D'ak got ready and went to the base entrance there he saw Artemis and Robin.

"So do we all go to the same school?" D'ak asked.

"Yeah." Artemis stated.

"Why?" D'ak question.

"We think it safe for the team to stay together at all times." Artemis stated.

"Ok and Robin, I know we had a bad start, I'm willing to forget about it if you are and start being friends." D'ak said.

"Ok friends." Robin replied.

They shake hands then Superboy, Kid Flash and Megan show up then they head for school.

They took their classes that were before lunch and they all met up on the school roof for lunch.

"So bro what do you think about human school?" Megan asked her twin.

"It alright but I notice that the other students were giving me weird looks and the teachers were calling me Drake." D'ak stated.

"That because you're the new kid." Megan replied.

"During school call us by our real names mine is Wally." Wally spoke.

"Mine is Dick." Dick spoke.

"Mine is Conner." Conner spoke.

"You already know my name." Artemis said.

"And yours is Drake that your name for school and the reason why the teachers called you drake." Megan said to her twin.

"What wrong with my real name and who pick that out for me and your name really Wally?" Drake asked.

Wally groan at his question about his name being Wally.

"I did and I like the name I pick for you." Artemis said.

"Thanks Artemis for the name but next time give me a heads up please." Drake replied.

"Ok." Artemis replied.

"D'ak is not a name for a human, it won't help when it comes to blending in even with your human appearance." Dick stated.

"Ok wait what about Artemis name?" Drake asked.

"The name you call me by is the name I was born with." Artemis stated.

"Ok." Drake said.

"Everyone lunch is about to end why don't you go on head to class, I need to talk to Drake." Dick said.

Everyone went to class except for Drake and Dick.

"The only reason you're attending school is because of Batman and Martian manhunter wants you to have somewhat of normal life like the rest of us and for your sister." Dick explained.

"What does Megan have to with this?" Drake question.

"She wanted you to have more friends that what Artemis told me and Megan is the only one of the team that know about your past and during our last mission." Dick stated until he cut off by Drake.

"I know, I lost control and disobey Batman orders and put the team at risk." Drake said sadly.

"You attack us, we had to hold you down so Megan can calm you down." Dick finish.

"That is why I need to leave the team." Drake spoke.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because Megan was worried when you lost control, so think how worried she'll be if you leave or get capture by the Cyber Reliance." Dick explain.

"Ok but someday I'll disappear and I well need you to cover for me." Drake said.

"Ok and you know Artemis has a crush on you." Dick replied.

"Yeah, but I can't have a relationship with her." Drake stated.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not human and I don't have time for one." Drake replied.

"That doesn't matter." Dick said.

"Whatever."

Then they went to class about an hour later class ended they went to back to base, they did their homework and save banks put out fire since they don't get missions on school days.


	5. dark king

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!

* * *

**...2 weeks later...**

It was midnight and everyone is sleeping except for Zero Onethen he left the base and went to planet Cyber Terra to face dark king, leaving a note on his bed.

Zero One made his way to Cyber Terra and he landed in the battle area where he is to face the Dark King.

So they started fighting Zero One use his energy blast on Dark King but he dodge it then he sent a dark energy impulse at Zero One, he hardly had any time to dodge it.

_...Back at base..._

Megan woke up at five in the morning and saw her brother room was open, she went in and saw a note on his bed then read the note.

**(sorry everyone I need to go and face dark king even thought I'm still not strong enough to beat him but this war have to end sooner or later, sorry guys that I left without saying goodbye,- omega-)**

She ran to Robin's room she knock on the door and Robin answer his door and Megan hand him the note he read the note.

"Megan, it ok we need to trust him on this."

"No we need to help him before he gets himself killed."

"Ok get the team ready we leave in two hours."

The team got up and ready and left to planet Cyber Terra to help their friend.

_...Back to the fight..._

Zero One started to get back up and call out his sword and charge it with some energy into the sword and charged at dark king but dark king grab his neck and slam him into the ground.

By the time they got there, they see Zero One getting back up slowly.

Zero One land a punch on the Dark King sending him into a giant rock then Zero One release a massive energy blast at Dark King and got his sword charge and ran toward Dark King.

"I can't stand seeing Zero One this badly hurt." Artemis spoke.

"I know but we can't stop the battle and he stronger in rage mode it the only way he can go pass his limiters." Miss Martian said as wince every now and then as she feel the same pain as her twin.

When Zero One was about to reach Dark King but he was shot with a dark energy blast causing him to fall on all fours.

_'How can I beat him when I don't how to go into rage mode at will'_ thought Zero One.

Dark King then lift zero one by the neck almost choking him.

"How the mighty hero have fallen to his death." Dark King spoke.

Artemis ran toward them and grab Dark King's arm trying to get him to let go of Zero One but end up being thrown into a bolder when Zero One saw what happen he went into rage mode and release a energy pulse making Dark King let go of him and jump a few feet away from him.

Zero One went to pick up Artemis and walk over to his team handing her over to Kid Flash and ran over to Dark King.

_'So he finally able to stay in control of rage mode now but he not in full rage mode.'_ thought Miss Martian.

Zero One started attacking Dark King at high speed that Dark King couldn't keep up with, about 3 hours later Dark King was defeated by Zero One and he got out of rage mode and banish Dark King to the phantom zone as soon that Dark King was banish all the other Cyber Reliance members have arrested by the local police then he walk back to his team.

"Great job Zero One." Robin spoke.

"Your badly hurt how are you still standing?" Superboy asked.

"How Artemis?" Zero One asked.

"She'll be fine, Zero." Kid Flash replied.

"How did you gain control of your rage mode?" Batgirl asked.

"I don't know but I think I can go into rage mode at will now and stay in control." Zero One replied.

"I think mom and dad has something to do with it." Miss Martian spoke.

"I don't think so." Beast Boy.

"What do you mean?" Miss Martian asked.

"The way I saw it when he saw what happen to Artemis cause him to go into rage mode but the thought of protecting his friends and his sister and forgiving his parents allow him to have control over his rage mode." Beast Boy stated.

"How do you know the part of forgiving my mom and dad." Zero One demanded.

"I saw it in your eyes." Beast Boy replied.

"Ok and can we go home now I need some sleep from how much power I use during the battle." Zero One stated.

They all got in the Bioship and went back to Earth, about 3 hours later they got back to Earth and back to base.

Zero One went to his room and got out of his Zero One form and fell asleep on his bed and about four hours later there was a knock on his room door he got up and answer the door when he open the door there was Artemis.

"Are you alright Drake?" Artemis asked.

"I'm alright, I have healing ability but I still don't know how to use it to heal others and you should be in the med lab." Drake said.

"I sneak out of the med lab and does your sister know you have that kind of power?" Artemis questioned.

"No she doesn't have to know and let's get you back to the med lab." Drake stated.

"No can I stay here with you?" Artemis asked.

"No, you have to go back to the med lab or to your own room, you're not staying in my room. I don't like people sleeping or staying in my room when I'm not around other then my family like M'gann or uncle Martian manhunter." Drake stated.

"What with all the yelling about do you know what time it is, it's around midnight." Robin says tiredly.

"Sorry Dick, it just that Artemis wants to stay in my room for the night." Drake stated

"Artemis you had another dream about your dad and your sister didn't you" Robin said.

"Yes."

"Ok stay in my room tonight, I take the couch that I have in my room." Robin said.

"Alright."

Then she entered robin's room.

"Drake, when she get those dreams about her family she goes to one of us to make her feel safe or for comfort because her dad is Sports Master and sister is Cheshire." Robin stated.

"Ok but I already knew that." Drake said.

"How." Robin demanded.

"I readied her mind."

"You're not allowed to do that, we went through this with Megan cause it rude." Robin said.

"Ok, but why do you try to make her feel safe or comfort her?" Drake asked.

"It's not because I'm team leader, I do it because I'm her friend and she see's you as a friend as well and the rest of the team does it because she they're friend not just their teammate and I want you to fill in for me as leader if I'm not able to go on the missions or when I'm on a mission with batman." Robin stated.

"Ok."

Then they went back into their rooms.


	6. zero one as leader

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!

* * *

**The next day**

Drake woke up and got in his training clothes and went to the beach that outside the base for some training.

_'Thank god it Saturday.'_ Drake thought.

Drake made about 30 energy copies of himself

(Drake can only use this power for training)

Drake then tries to go into rage mode and he was able to go into rage mode and stay in control, about an hour later 20 of the energy copies were taken out when he was about to finish off the last 10 and he notice Artemis about to get in the way and he quickly got out of rage mode and absorb the last of the copies back into him.

"What the heck! you could of gotten kill if I didn't see you, I could of confuse you for one of my copies!" Drake yelled.

"Sorry, I wanted to see why you're up so early on Saturday." Artemis replied.

"I was training in my rage mode to get better control and to use it at will until you almost got in the way and please don't get in the way when I'm training." Drake stated.

"Ok and sorry for last night." Artemis apologized.

"That ok and you get back inside, I got more training to do." Drake ordered.

"Oh no you don't." Megan spoke.

"Sis how long have you been standing there." Drake demanded.

"long enough and Artemis can you give us some time alone, I need to have a word with my brother." Megan said.

"Can this wait." Drake said.

"No."

"Ok."

Then Artemis went back inside the base.

"What with you, you could gotten kill by Dark King if weren't for Artemis making you go into rage mode and yet you were able to stay in control!" Megan yelled.

"I needed to end to the Cyber Rebellion sooner or later and now Cyber Terra is safe that place been my home my whole life I needed to save it." Drake replied.

"You can't just disappear when you want to!" Megan exclaimed.

"Is this getting somewhere?" Drake question.

"The point is, you can't just don't leave when you want to and I don't want to lose my brother and you had Artemis and me worried sick!" Megan yelled.

"Robin right." Drake said.

"Right about what?" Megan asked.

"That you get worried when I do that and you shouldn't be the protective one we're the same age, I'm not a little kid." Drake stated.

"I know and I have to, you're always so reckless but this is not why I need to talk with you." Megan replied

"What is it then?" Drake question.

"It about Artemis, is there something between you two?" Megan asked.

"No, all I know is that she keeps trying to get close to me." Drake retorted.

"I already know about that she want to be your friend and not a just a teammate." Megan said.

"Ok."

"You should open up more to our team, they hardly trust you and I know you like to be alone all the time and never get close with anyone to trust them." Megan said.

"I trust the team and I been close to you since we were kids." Drake stated.

"Ok and let's head back inside." Megan said.

"Ok."

They went back inside the base and Drake went to change into his normal clothes and went to meet up with the others.

* * *

The team went back to the beach when they were call in for a mission and Drake went into his Zero One form and wait for his team with Megan about an half hour the whole team was ready for the mission.

"What the mission sir?" Robin asked.

"I need Robin to come on a mission with me, so Zero One is filling in as team leader for Robin and your team mission is to track down Joker and bring him to jail." Batman stated.

"Can't Superboy or Kid Flash or Batgirl fill in as leader." Zero One said.

"Robin chose you when he can't go on missions with the team." Batman said.

"Ok." Zero One give in.

The team left and went to find Joker.

"You don't have a mission do you." Robin stated.

"The reason I took you out of the mission because it about Artemis." Batman replied.

"What about her?" Robin asked.

"You know about her family." Batman said.

"Yeah but we can trust her and Zero One knows as well because he read her mind." Robin replied.

"I know we can but she taken a liking to Drake." Batman said already knowing that Zero One had read all their minds.

"So Drake only see's her as a friend like the rest of us and I still see that he thinks of himself as a weapon." Robin stated.

"I see why." Batman said.

"what do you mean?" Robin asked.

"His parents made him into the ultimate weapon so he thinks he's a weapon there for I think that Artemis is trying to make him think otherwise." Batman stated.

"By having him know love." Robin said.

* * *

**Back to the team**

They found Joker then Joker throw a custom bomb the for each of their weaknesses except for Zero One, Joker was not a wear of him, the team pass out from the explosion and became badly hurt.

Zero One had to stop Joker himself and hand him over to the cops he grab his team and teleported back to base and he left the team in the med lab, Zero One change back to Drake and went to his room and went to bed.

* * *

**Next day**

The team awaken in the med lab and they walk over to the mission room to ask batman what happen, when Drake walk in the mission room.

"Ready to give my mission report now sir." Drake said.

"Ok and the six of you get some training done you're lacking behind of Robin and Zero One." Batman ordered.

So Beast boy, Superboy, Batgirl, Artemis, Miss Martian and Kid Flash went to get some training.

"You can give your mission report now." Batman ordered.

"Yes sir, when we found Joker he threw some kind of custom built bomb that was made with each member of the team weakness except for me, I think he didn't count on me being part of the team so I had to deal with him myself and hand him over to the cops so I can get my team to safety." Drake reported.

"Ok and wait you're a Martian so you should have the same weakness as your sister and Martian manhunter." Batman said.

"Yes but I'm not a regular Martian remember I'm the ultimate weapon but even so I don't know what my weakness is." Drake explained.

"Ok and you show great promise as a team leader." Batman replied.

"Sir, I would like Robin to stay as leader." Drake said.

Then Drake went to meet up with Robin.

"Finally took you long enough." Dick greeted.

"The mission report took a little longer then I hope for it to be and how the others training going." Drake Replied.

"Ok and how did you like being team leader for a while?" Dick asked.

"It ok but you better stay as leader it too stressful, I'm not being leader again can you have Super boy or Kid Flash or Batgirl do it when you need someone to fill in?" Drake question.

"Sorry you're the only one that can fill in for me." Dick stated.

"Ok, I'm off to bed since we're not having any missions today." Drake said.


End file.
